


我可能错怪你了（I Could Be Wrong About You）

by Amorlight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, College!AU, M/M, shy!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen打算在进入大学之后改变他的整个生活。他会有许多朋友，报很多有意思的课程，不再做一个孤僻的人，但前提是他的室友不是一个混蛋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我可能错怪你了（I Could Be Wrong About You）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Could Be Wrong About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956328) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



> Thanks for fallenforsupernatural giving me the permission to translate this lovely fiction!

Jensen手心冒着汗。他可以把20所高中装进这所大学校园，或许更多。建筑看上去都一个样，Jensen绝不可能记住它们所有的名字以及弄清它们的位置。

他在高中的时候就很安静。大学应该是一个机会，让他能够扩大交际，结实更多朋友。他应该勇敢地开口交谈而不是任由人们忽略他。

但是当他走进宿舍时，一个高大迷人同时又充满威慑力的家伙坐在对床上，Jensen感到有些眩晕。他在初次见面的人周围的胆怯感仍然未曾消退。而此刻这个家伙正看着他。操，不，Jensen完全不擅长做这个。他没法和人交谈，尤其是在面对一个新认识的，充满吸引力又有点可怕的家伙时。

Jensen张开嘴又合拢，他试着憋出一句你好，当他正要开口说些什么之际，“你看上去像条鱼。”那个家伙这么评价道。

从门牌看来，他的室友叫Jared。Jensen和Jared，J2。

Jared的手机响起来，他起身离开了房间。Jensen跌坐到他自己的床面上。他刚才没必要和那个家伙说话的，但就算如此他们的第一次交谈也不会好到哪儿去。那个家伙跟那些在高中时期欺负Jensen的人没什么区别。他只能继续像度过高中生活一样在这所大学校园里存活下来——花大量的时间泡在图书馆，避免眼神接触，只在必要的时候说话。

他在脑子里把自己狠狠呵斥了一顿。他发过誓会在大学里做出改变，不再像一个受惊的书呆子一样孤独地坐在角落。大学比高中更大，思想更开明，区区一个混蛋室友并不能毁掉他的校园体验。

 

他的父母不是那种会来给他送行的类型，他们用拥抱作为道别，帮他打包了行李，但是对于他的离开他们似乎有些高兴过头了。Jensen甚至不愿去想象当他坦诚比起女人柔软的线条他更喜欢男人坚实的身体时他们会作何反应。他们不是公开的恐同人士，而是“不问，不说”的那群人。Jensen安静，抵触社交的生活方式让他没有获得来自家庭的太多关注，至少他可以避开大家的雷达扫描范围。  
.  
Jensen叹了口气，他的思绪又偏离正道了。显然他的室友已经霸占了一张床，那么Jensen只能选择另一张坐下。他有两张海报，一张属于金属乐队，一张属于齐柏林飞艇，唯一一张他所拥有的家庭照片，是在Mac生日那天他俩的合影。

 

当他将所有东西摆放好后，他的这一边和Jared的比起来仍然空旷不少。Jared的地盘上凌乱地散落着各种照片，海报还有衣服，就连他的床单也比Jensen的看上去要酷。通常来说印着火箭飞船的床单是很逊的，但是Jared却让它变得很酷，老实说那完全是因为Jared很酷。当Jensen试图学习的时候，就算Jared没有和他的朋友们出去闲逛，他也会坐在宿舍里一边发短信一边放声大笑。而当Jared的朋友来到房间玩闹时，Jensen不得不放弃在宿舍的学习转移到图书馆去。并不是说Jared以及他的朋友们会向Jensen投去除了斜视以外的任何关注，但是他们完全没必要在看着他的同时流露出“这个家伙真是个怪胎”的表情。即使Jensen在高中的时候就已经习惯了这种目光。

图书馆很宁静，这里比高中的图书馆要大得多，也没有青少年焦虑又亢奋的嘈杂声。他可以将自己沉浸在书本里，温习功课，没有人会对着他指指点点低声絮语，“你看那个古怪的Ackles家的孩子。”

虽然大学生活不是他曾经所幻想的那样，但也比高中的日子要好多了。  
*  
Jensen交上的第一个朋友完全是场意外。他在去往第一节课的路上一边走一边看书，然后一头撞在了某个人的身上。书掉落在地上，他结结巴巴地朝男人道歉，“我没有看到你，真是对不起，我—”

“冷静下来，”那人说道，“至少我没有端着咖啡。”他向Jensen伸出一只手。他比Jensen要矮一些，但看上去仍然充满威胁，“我是Chris Kane。”

Jensen试探性地握住对方伸出的手摇了摇，“Jensen Ackles。”Jensen看了一眼表，“额，我要迟到了，我应该走…”

“你上什么课？”Chris问。  
“创造性写作初级课程。”Jensen回答，“Carver Edlund老师的课。”  
“棒呆了，我也正要去上这门课，”Chris说，“我们一起吧。”

就这样，Jensen交到了第一个朋友。

Chris莽撞又外向，他一点也不怯于表达自己的想法。但是他的诙谐幽默让整个枯燥的语法课程也没那么糟糕。除了他们的性格截然不同以外，Jensen发现他们也有许多共同之处。他们喜欢相同的音乐，Chris说他和他的朋友Steve一起组了个乐队。“你应该经常和我们在一起出去。，”Chris提出邀请，“Steve很随和，你能适应的。”

于是Jensen有了两个朋友。  
*

 

Jensen依然花很多时间待在图书馆里，但是他也常常和Chris还有Steve出去。Steve完美地平衡了Chris，当Chris吵闹冲动的时候，他总是冷静自持。Chris和Steve分享一间宿舍，他们第一次邀请Jensen去的时候，Jensen感觉自己像是一颗电灯泡。Chris和Steve之间拥有很多内部笑话，毕竟他们从八年级开始就认识对方了，但是两人很轻松地就将Jensen纳入了他们的羽翼之下。

“那么，”Chris说，“今晚有本季度第一场兄弟会派对。”  
Jensen的周五之夜通常是带着耳机埋在书堆里度过的。Jared几乎不会在周五周六的晚上出现在宿舍，那时候的宿舍很安静。他从来不认为兄弟会派对是一件值得享受的事情。

“我加入，”Steve附和，“Jensen呢？”  
Jensen耸耸肩，“抱歉了伙计们，我不太适合那种场合。”  
“拜托！如果你不试一试怎么会知道不适合呢。”Chris劝诱道。

Jensen知道这不是事实，他没有尝试过很多东西但是他的确知道他不会喜欢它们。兄弟会派对绝对能在他不喜欢的名单里排前十。“我不知道…”  
“你只年轻一次，”Steve说，“你可以跟我们待在一起，如果你不喜欢，下一次就不用再去了。”  
Jensen叹气，“好吧，但只有这么一次。”  
“谁知道呢？”Chris补充道，“说不定你会喜欢它。”  
*

Jensen是对的，他不喜欢兄弟会派对。吵闹的音乐，缠绕在一起的人群，晃眼的闪光灯。他走进房间，某个人塞给他一瓶啤酒，手拍在他肩上的力道让他向前一个踉跄。Steve扶稳了他，朝他抱歉的笑了笑，“我们不会待太久的。”

 

不到十分钟，他就失去了Chris和Steve的踪影。他不认识别人，在一群汗湿、荷尔蒙旺盛的大学生之间被挤来挤去。他疯狂地推开周围的身体寻找出路，但是沙丁鱼罐头一样拥挤的人群阻碍了他前进的脚步。啤酒溢出来弄脏了他的衬衫，Jensen呻吟，“我需要离开这里。”

他在人群中奋力搏斗，直到终于挤到舞池边缘。他再次搜寻Chris和Steve的身影，当一头熟悉的蓬松的棕发进入视线时他不禁多看了两眼。Jared显然是会出现在兄弟会派对上的那类人，招摇且受人追捧，不会把时间浪费在任何与他生活方式不一致的人身上——绝佳的兄弟会男孩人选。

当有人抓住他的胳膊时，他惊得跳起来，“该—”  
“你还没喝过你的啤酒。”Chris在他耳边口齿不清地说。  
“而你喝了太多。”Jensen调笑说，“你醉了。”  
“这是我们到这儿来才会发生的好事。”Chris回应道。他的整个身体压在Jensen身上，“我要去找Steve，还有酒。”他指着Jensen的啤酒，“喝了它，别让上好的啤酒被浪费了。”

他跌跌撞撞地走开了，Jensen跟着他。他只跟上了几步就被更多的人群挡住了去路。他的衬衫因为其他人的汗液和洒出的啤酒而变得潮湿。掌心的热度渗透进啤酒，Jensen朝酒瓶瞥了一眼，他没怎么喝过酒，但是说不定酒能让他成为一个全新的Jensen。他不用成为一个嗜酒者，但或许此刻他应该放松一下，不是吗？这没有什么不对的。  
*  
他记得第一口啤酒的苦涩味道，接下来的一切事情都变得有些模糊。他喝干了第一杯啤酒，依稀记得另一杯又被推到他手里。周围的事物变得朦胧却美好。他渐渐开始享受这场派对了。

Jensen不再像一把椅子一样傻站在那里而是开始跳起舞来。他隐约感到Chris和Steve在某一刻来到他身边和他一起跳。夜晚结束的时候他几乎无法站立，更别说走回宿舍了。周围有声音在说话，他听见他的名字，“是我。”Jensen含糊地说。  
一个低沉的声音轻笑并说着，“你真是醉得厉害。”听上去像是Chris，但是他离得太远了。

“我来带他回去，我们走同一个方向。”  
Jensen没有认出第二个声音，但那是一个很有磁性的声线，非常雄厚。Jensen体内的Gay因子因为这个声音迅速苏醒过来。一只强壮的手臂环绕住Jensen，搀扶着他摇摇晃晃地往宿舍方向走。“我们走吧，Jensen，用你的腿，你酒量也太差了（fucking lightweight）。”

Jensen瘫软在那具身体上，“窝恨好。”

有着美妙低沉声音的男人一路扶着Jensen不让他跌倒摔个狗吃屎，甚至帮助他顺利躺到了床上。“谢了伙计.”Jensen 说。

“噢好吧，我突然很期待看到你明早被宿醉折磨的样子。“那个声音说。

Jensen试图说些什么，但是他真的醉的不轻，最终他在床单上昏睡过去。  
*  
Jensen高中时尤其是高三那会儿有很多因压力而导致的头痛经历，但是他从未像现在这样头痛过，从未。他的心脏仿佛在眼睛里跳动，那感觉让他恶心作呕，“额。”

Jared坐在他对面的床上发出轻笑，“软脚虾，你喝的啤酒都没超过两杯。”  
Jensen瞪着他，准备想出一句聪明的回击，但他的胃突然痉挛起来，还没来得及跑到垃圾桶旁，他就把昨天吃下去的东西全数吐了一地。

Jared皱起鼻子，“恶。”Jensen这位非常具有同情心的室友抓起他的手机，溜出了宿舍。

Jensen弯着腰在垃圾桶旁痛苦地呻吟着，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的味道，在自己再次吐在地板上之前Jensen跳起来冲进卫生间。他心里盘算着要不要“一不小心”吐到了Jared的床上，可是他才不是那么小气的一个人，Jared或许是一个大混蛋，但Jensen不是。

当胃清空之后，他蹒跚地走回房间，把自己裹在层层被褥里。他正打算睡个回笼觉，手机铃声在他耳边高亢地响起来。“该死，。”Jensen一边抱怨地嘟囔一边摸索出手机，“你好？”

“你听起来糟透了。”Steve在电话那头答道。  
“我的感觉也糟透了。”Jensen回答，“你能帮我揍Chris一拳吗，都怪他非要让我去那个愚蠢的派对。”

Jensen听到那头传来犯呕的声音。“我想他自己也后悔了，”Steve说，“他太可怜了现在不适合挨揍，但是我可以在咱们下次见面的时候把这个光荣的任务转交给你。”

Jensen揉捏着他的太阳穴。他已经吞了一片布洛芬，但头痛仍未消退，“我觉得我快死掉了。”

“Jared没有在那儿照顾你？”Steve打趣道。  
Jensen发出一声冷笑，“他叫我软脚虾，然后离开了，可不是一个善良的人。”  
“好吧，但昨晚的确是他把你带回去的。”Steve说道。

 

模糊的记忆里，那个半扛着他，有着一头乱蓬蓬棕发的家伙闯进了他的脑海，“那是Jared？”  
“拜托我们可不是那种会把你随便交给一个陌生人的人。”Chris的声音从背景里传出来。  
“他怎么听得见我说话？”  
“我开了扬声器，”Steve解释说，“我不太想举着手机。”  
“真是太好笑了，他又不是把肠子都要吐出来的那一个！”Chris继续大叫。  
“别再跟个小孩似的。”Steve回应他。

Jensen发出呻吟，这些大喊大叫对他的头痛没有任何帮助。“我要再去睡会儿，我再也不要和你们出去了。”  
“随你怎么说，Jenny，”Chris喊道，“拜拜！”  
“别叫我Jenny。”说完Jensen挂掉了电话。  
他合上百叶窗，头埋进枕头里，希望等他再次醒来的时候，布洛芬已经发挥了作用。  
*  
上帝决定对Jensen仁慈些，当他爬出被窝的时候，头痛已经不再像一把锤子敲击着太阳穴了。既然他不再感到反胃，他的肚子发出咕嘟咕嘟的哀鸣。“好吧，好吧，”Jensen说，“我们这就去找些吃的，还有咖啡。”

离Jensen宿舍楼的一个街区外有一家叫JavaLavaBean的咖啡店，上学的第一天Jensen就发现了它。他是一个咖啡成瘾者，所以当他拆包后第一件事就是找到一家最近的咖啡店。这家店不大但却舒适温馨，而且不像那些大的连锁店一样一杯咖啡要价5美刀。

他最喜欢的咖啡师是Danneel，她现在已经记住Jensen了。她甚至能调出最符合Jensen糖量要求的咖啡。也许他认为他们是朋友。  
“嘿，Jensen，”Danneel打招呼，“老规矩？”  
Jensen朝他的朋友挤出一抹微笑，“是的，拜托了，我急需咖啡因。”  
她眨眨眼，“你去了昨晚的派对？”  
“你怎么知道？”Jensen怀疑地问道。  
Danneel大笑，“我知道宿醉的人是什么个怂样。还以为你不喜欢派对呢，你看上去像是那种热爱泡在图书馆的男孩。”

Jensen一边嘟囔一边接过Danneel塞到他手中的咖啡。“Chris非让我去，他说如果我不喜欢，以后都不用再去了。”  
“那结论是？”  
Jensen用没有拿着杯子的那只手揉了揉太阳穴，“昨晚大部分事情我都不记得了，但是宿醉的痛苦让我明白了这一点也不有趣。”

排在Jensen后面的顾客清了清嗓子，他这才注意到在他和Danneel闲聊的时候身后已经排起了长队。他挥挥手，离开柜台找到一把椅子坐下。他闭上眼睛，深深吸进咖啡美妙的香气，他的头痛已经开始消退了。

他闭着眼睛悠闲地喝着，舌尖传来的味道让他忍不住呻吟。  
“你知道，你喝咖啡发出来的声音就跟正在经历高潮似的。”Danneel评价道。  
Jensen睁开眼睛，“你不应该在工作吗？”  
她得意地一笑，从他身边拉过一把椅子，“我休息了，现在店里只有三个人，Gen一个人就忙得过来。”

Jensen看过去，一个娇小的黑发女孩靠在柜台上，面前放着手机。“她看上去不错。”  
“她能把你生吞活剥。”Danneel回答说。  
Jensen皱了皱眉，“你什么意思？”  
“你知道，如果你想约她出去，你是没机会的。”Danneel解释道。  
“谢谢你的建议啊。”Jensen说，“我对她没什么兴趣。”  
“你对我有兴趣吗？我很受宠若惊，但是——”  
“我对谁都没兴趣，”Jensen打断她，“尤其是你和Gen。”  
“好吧，我觉得我被冒犯了，”她说，接着她瞪大眼睛，“噢，我想我懂了，你对我的兄弟会更有兴趣。”  
Jensen脸红了，“不。”  
Danneel翻了个白眼，“拜托，我不是昨天才出生的，Jensen。Gen的胸部几乎要从T恤呼之欲出了，而你都没有正眼看一秒。”  
Jensen耸耸肩，“你说她会生吞活剥了我，我退却了。”  
“你不需要对我撒谎，”Danneel说，“我是你的朋友。”  
“朋友？”Jensen重复道。  
Danneel轻笑，“是啊，Jensen，我们是朋友，像是那种一起出来玩然后互相倾诉秘密的朋友？其中就包括你的性向。”  
Jensen灌下一大口咖啡，滚烫的液体烧灼着他的舌头，“我没有出柜。”  
“好吧，”她回答，“我又没有让你去参加游行，但是我完全有权利有一个好gay蜜。”

Jensen再次咽下一口咖啡，“我甚至不知道那是什么意思。”  
“我们可以一起聊男孩和时尚，还可以一起去购物！”  
Jensen皱起鼻子，“我不是那种Gay，Danneel，我喜欢男孩，但我不喜欢衣服。”  
“好吧好吧，，”她望了一眼柜台，“我应该在给自己惹上麻烦之前回去工作了，但是，这真的会很有趣，这是我的号码，你应该给我打个电话。”她塞给他一张纸条，“我们可以八卦男孩子们。”  
Jensen被逗得大笑，然后意识到他交到了第三个朋友。  
*  
虽然他有了三个朋友，这数量已经比他希望的要多了，他仍然和Jared没有什么交流。他们似乎很少同时出现在宿舍，就算他俩都在宿舍，他们要么在睡觉要么在学习。11月份已经过了一半了，他们依旧尽最大可能地避开了对方。然后发生了一件非常尴尬的事。

Jensen知道大学里面人们常常约炮，周五晚派对，周六晚派对，而派对基本上都是以滚床单作为结尾。时不时的打个炮并没有什么大不了。Jensen只是从没想过那会是怎么一幅场景，直到他走进房间，看到Jared正喘息着，把某人操进床垫里。Jensen不由自主地深吸一口气，Jared头猛地抬了起来。“该死，抱歉！”Jensen飞快地说。他抓起他的背包，冲出宿舍。

他决定去Chris和Steve的房间，任由Chris大肆嘲笑了一番他的遭遇，然后加入了他们的牌局。他之前从来没有玩过扑克，在开始的几轮里，输的格外惨烈。他搞不明白那些组合，而且也很难维持一张一本正经的脸。感谢上帝他们的筹码是MM豆而不是钱。结束的时候，Jensen觉得自己的牌技倒是有所提高。他消灭了一些红色的MM豆，放弃了那些碎掉的。  
*  
Jensen最后睡在Chris和Steve宿舍的地板上，他不想冒险溜回房间然后碰见Jared在遛鸟。Jensen没有窥见Jared的老二，但是如果它和Jared身上的其他部分成正比的话，那应该尺寸相当可观。Jared健壮有力的躯干，起伏的肌肉，还有闪耀着汗水的光泽。

Jensen晃了晃脑袋，暗自咒骂因为脑海里Jared身体的画面而胀大的老二。他的室友是个混球，一副极具魅力的身体并不能说明什么，他和高中那会儿欺负Jensen那些人一个德行。

Jensen感觉黏糊糊的，他非常需要更换衣服，相较之下，他更愿意冒着不小心撞见Jared裸体的危险回去一趟。“你可以借我们的衣服。”Chris提议道。

“不想冒犯，但是我不确定你们的衣服合适，”Jensen回道，“我比你高好几英寸。”  
Chris用手指弹了他一下，“我为你敞开大门，还借你衣服，这就是你报答我的方式？很好，回你的宿舍吧，等你看到Jared的老二时我会大声嘲笑你。”

Jensen摇摇头，跟他的两位朋友道了谢。他被自己一方面不想看到Jared的裸体另一方面又期待见到他坚实躯干的想法折磨着。他比较Gay的那部分大脑尖叫着想要再一睹Jared裸体的风采，想让那双完美的手臂压住他，然后操他。

Jensen的老二再次充血胀大，他无奈地呻吟。他试着想一些不那么性感的事情，当抵达宿舍的时候，他几乎平静了下来。

他敲门，“Hello？”  
“进来吧，”Jared在另一头喊道，“这里没有裸体。”

当Jensen走进屋里，性爱的气味袭击了他的嗅觉。“恶。”他小声嘟囔。  
“或许如果你常出去走动走动，约会一些女孩，而不是躲在书本后面，你就不会被性事的味道恶心到了。”Jared说道，“只是个小小的建议。”

Jensen抓过牙刷和干净的衣服，“随便吧。”这不是他最有力的反驳，但是他不想再听Jared说一句话。

一旦换上干净的衣服刷完牙，他感到焕然一新。他需要咖啡，或者再加上一份麦芬，如果他想要放纵一下。如果让Danneel知道他走进房间碰上Jared滚床单还灰溜溜地逃走了，她一定会永远拿这件事嘲笑他。  
*  
不管怎样，Danneel还是发现了。

Jensen不是故意说漏嘴的，她问他晚上怎么过的，他一不小心就说了在Chris和Steve那里，之后他就不得不告诉她为什么。她笑了足足有五分钟，还说Jensen太大惊小怪了。她说这些的时候虽然语带宠溺，但是那听起来还是像极了Jared对Jensen说的那番话，Jensen又开始生闷气了。

“我不想出去随便找个人上床，”Jensen告诉Danneel，“但这正是大多数人会做的。Jared说我要那样做才不会像个怪胎。”  
她抬高眉毛，“这是他的原话？”  
“好吧，不完全是，”Jensen承认，“但是我能读出潜台词。”  
“听着，管他Jared怎么想 ，你甚至不喜欢那个家伙，为什么要在乎他如何看待你呢？”Danneel指出。

Jensen啃咬着他的指甲，“他就像以前那些将我呼来喝去的高中生们一样，那种感觉对我来说太熟悉了。”

Danneel捏了捏他的手臂，“你现在上大学了，人们不再那么浅薄无知了，他们没那么多时间去挑剔其他人。没人在乎那些高中生才在乎的无聊事情。Jared是名新生，对大学派对和女孩充满激情，但很快他就会消停下来。你们甚至有可能成为朋友。”  
Jensen发出一声冷笑，“朋友？和Jared？我非常怀疑。”  
她耸耸肩，“只是需要时间。”

他端着盛着咖啡的一次性纸杯溜达到图书馆。可能他的确花太多时间在图书馆里了，导致他没机会找个人约会或者上床。但是图书馆让Jensen感到安心，他已经习惯了那些设施，书籍，铅笔在纸上发出的沙沙声，以及微弱的敲击键盘的声音。对于Jensen而言，这里是最接近家的地方。

当听到自己的名字时，他有些惊讶，他抬起头，却没发现有人朝他投来关注。他肯定是产生了幻觉。然而过了一会儿，他再次听到了自己的名字，声音压得很低，来自几个书桌外聚在一起的一小撮人。Jensen认出了Jared那蓬松的头发，还有另一个和Danneel一起在JavaLava工作的女孩。他回忆起她是叫Genevieve还是Gen之类的名字。他不知道为什么Jared和他的朋友们会讨论他，于是他把注意力转回到面前这本生物学书上。

“他只是太奇怪了，”Gen小声说，“他总是一个人，而且似乎从来不说话。”  
“太可惜了不是吗，白瞎了那么漂亮的一张脸。”Gen旁边的一个金发姑娘说道。  
坐在Jared身边的家伙同情地摇着头，“作为他的室友，你可真是倒霉啊，Jared。”

Jensen胃部一沉。他知道他应该离开图书馆，他从来就不应该相信什么大学会不一样这种蠢话。而现在，他唯一一个藏身之所也不再安全了。或许这就是问题所在，或许Jared的朋友们说对了，他的确比其他人都奇怪，腼腆害羞，热爱书本却不喜欢啤酒。

Jared和他的朋友们又开始窃窃私语了，他又一次听到了他的名字，以及一些像是“怪异”、“孤僻”的形容词。Jared没有加入他们，但是他也跟着他们一块笑了。Jensen压下胃里陌生的绞痛，开始收拾他的书。

他的父母总是说Jensen有一双猫一样的脚，来去无声。他试图利用这个优势，在没人发现他的情况下离开这里。但是他的书包被桌角勾住，一些笔记本散落在地上。附近几桌的人抬起头看向他，其中包括Jared那一桌。他们似乎意识到Jensen不小心听到了他们的谈话，脸上的表情介于轻蔑和惭愧之间。

“Jensen…”Jared喊他的名字，除此之外什么也没说。Jensen低下头，手忙脚乱地整理好他的笔记本，然后快速离开了图书馆。  
*  
Jensen不懂自己为什么会如此不安，Jared不是第一个说他孤僻的人了。Jensen知道自己很奇怪，这糟透了。Jensen曾以为上大学以后不会再像以前一样被人当做连个小组伙伴都没有的怪胎。他用力地搓了搓眼睛，他才不要因为被一个混蛋和他那群混蛋朋友说成是怪人而哭。但是他的泪腺却背叛了他的身体，不停蓄积泪水。

他不想回宿舍，不想回去看到Jared，但是他也不能躲在图书馆，这太容易被猜到了。Gen在JavaLava工作，所以那里也不能去。Jensen实在不愿去面对Chris和Steve，这意味着唯一可行的办法就是漫无目的地在校园里游荡，睡在公园，直到感恩节回家。  
距离感恩节放假还有两周，到时候他就只需要面对来自他父母的审视而不是这些大学生们了。

Jensen闲逛着直到他的双腿感到疼痛，他来到野餐桌边坐下。拉斯维加斯的气温从来不会太低，即使现在已经是11月末了，温度也很难低于60华氏度。他或许可以睡在这里。但是他不想冒着被错认为流浪汉的风险，那会让他面临更大的麻烦。Jensen叹了口气，他应该回宿舍去，他可以以头痛为借口直接睡过去，然后咬紧牙关坚持到感恩节。

当Jensen回到宿舍时房间是空的，显然Jared跟Jensen一样都不想见到对方。他爬进被子里，枕头紧紧抱在胸前，要不了多久他就能在自己家里，在自己的床上入睡了。

放假前的那一周格外繁忙，Jensen有大量考试和论文需要完成，但他的注意力仍集中在回家的事上。偶尔他和Jared会同时出现在房间里，有好几次Jared张嘴想要说些什么，最后也只是转开头什么也没说。Jensen去JavaLava时，Genevieve也拒绝看向他。

Danneel没有躲避Jensen，每次Jensen走进咖啡店她都会迅速递给他一杯咖啡，她对Genevieve的态度也比以前要冷淡。Chris和Steve提议让Jensen住在他们宿舍，但是即使没有Jensen他们的房间也已经够拥挤了。他喜欢有他们的陪伴，这让其他人对他的偏见不再那么刺痛。  
*

Jensen正在打包一些回家过感恩节需要的东西，他不会待太久所以没必要带太多东西，几件衣服和一些电子产品足够了。他打包好行李箱，准备去赶巴士，就在这时Jared出现了。他看上去有些局促不安，但仍旧说道，“感恩节快乐。”  
Jensen点点头，“你也是。”  
Jared咬着嘴唇再次开口，“Jensen…”  
“再见，Jared。”Jensen迅速说道。他头也不回地离开了房间，手里拎着他的蓝色行李箱。

 

他的父母为他买了回家的机票，他没有理由错过。离家越来越近，他手心出汗越来越多，心跳速度也越来越快，着陆时，他紧张得胃都提到嗓子眼了。

 

Jensen叫了一辆出租车回家。当车驶进停车道时，他花了好一会儿才调整好状态。你不能永远躲在门外，Jensen这么告诉自己，像个男人一样，他们是你的家人。

他拖着行李箱手拿双肩包走到屋门外，鉴于双手都没闲着，他用手肘去按响门铃。Jensen等了几秒，门被打开了，“Jensen！”

Jensen咧嘴笑起来，他的妹妹抱住了他。“让我把东西放下，Mackie，然后我再跟你好好打招呼。”

Mackenzie帮他把行李从他身上卸下来放在入口处，接着再次紧紧地拥抱了他，“妈妈和爸爸快把我整疯了，我需要你和Josh在家替我抵挡他们的攻势。”

Jensen轻笑，“他们没你说的那么可怕。”  
*

他们的确有那么可怕。来自他母亲的拥抱尴尬又不自然，而他的父亲和他行了握手礼。还是跟以前一样的客套。“大学生活怎么样，甜心？”关于这个问题，Jensen给出一个得体的回答，“很有趣，我交到了新朋友。”

Josh在哈佛读医学预科，他的父母更喜欢听到他前程光明的未来，同时质疑Jensen为什么不学医。然而Josh从来不会看不起Jensen。自从他上大学以后和Jensen在一起的时间越来越少了，但是他从未没有对他的弟弟露出过一丝不耐烦。当Jensen谈论他的课程时，Mack是唯一一个真正表现出极大兴趣的人。待在家里也不是像Jensen想的那样糟糕，直到晚饭。

“那么 Jensen，”他的母亲问道，“你周围有女孩子吗？”

 

没有，没有人喜欢我，就算她们喜欢，我也对女生不感兴趣。“没有，我的注意力都在学习上，我还在适应大学生活，你知道。”

Donna朝他露出一抹紧绷的微笑，“那你的室友呢？你们两个是朋友吗？”

 

不，他认为我是孤僻的怪胎，“还不错，我们没有太多时间在一起，但我觉得一年之内我们能成为好朋友。”

他对他父母想听到什么样的回答了如指掌，好成绩，许多朋友以及浪漫的感情生活。他们不想听到他只交了三个朋友，没有抱负，性取向不正常。

Josh识破了他的谎言。晚饭后，当他正在拆包行李时，Josh走进了他的房间。“那么，大学过的怎么样？别用那些说给爸妈听的瞎话来搪塞我。你可以老实跟我说。”

Jensen把衬衫叠得整整齐齐，“你记得我读高中的时候和同学们相处的并不那么融洽吗？”Josh点点头，“大学也没有太大变化。”

Josh坐到他的床上，“那太操蛋了。”

“是啊，”Jensen耸耸肩，“我已经习惯了，但是我真的很喜欢我的课程，而且我交到了三个朋友，两个玩音乐的家伙和一个咖啡师。”

“哇哦看看，我的小老弟交上朋友了。”Josh打趣道。

Jensen微笑起来，他想念他的大哥。“我和我的室友相处的不怎么样，他非常友好开朗，和所有人都能成为朋友，所有人，除了我。”Jensen坐到他哥旁边，“你说以后会好起来吗？”

“我能告诉你一个秘密吗？”Josh问。  
Jensen点头，“当然。”

“我的整个大一生活只能用不知所措来形容，有时候我会在晚上因为想家而偷哭。我不知道我想做什么，我们的父母不停说着‘律师，工程师，挣钱，成功！’而那都不是我想要的。”

“但是你以后会成为一名医生，”Jensen说，“这不正是爸爸妈妈想看到的吗？”

“我知道人们会认为我学医是为了钱，”Josh回答，“我也知道我们的父母喜欢谈论我将来会挣多少钱，但老实说，我的想法是如果我成了一名医生，我就能帮助更多的人，这才是我想成为医生的真正目的，为别人提供帮助。”

Jensen扯着被单上的线头，“如果我想要的既不有益也不有利怎么办？如果我不能像你那样成功怎么办？”

“我从来不喜欢我们的父母拿我俩作比较，金钱对于他们来说是衡量幸福和成功的标准。”Josh拍拍他的手臂，“当你想明白的时候就好了。”  
*

Jensen不想把他的假期花在听他父母乐此不疲地列举他的缺点上。感恩节的清晨，他来到城镇里闲逛，细数他离开去上大学的两个月里周围发生的变化。Richardson高中似乎没什么改变，校园看上去依旧是老样子，同样的商铺，同样的房子，一眼望去尽收眼底。

“嘿快看啊，是Jenny！”

Jensen冻住了。那是一个熟悉的声音，高中折磨他的人里，Zachary和他的狐朋狗友首当其冲。他们恃强凌弱，作为橄榄球运动员毫不关心学业，即使GPA极低，却依靠着体育奖学金迈进了大学门槛。然而出于某些原因所有人都觉得他们是值得被崇拜的。Jensen完全无法理解。

他讨厌那个愚蠢的“昵称”，Jenny。但是当他们这么叫他时，他还是会不由自主地对这个名字做出反应，这更是鼓励了他们的这种行为。Jensen的回应只会让他们更凌驾于他之上，他妈妈是这样告诉他的，当他在控诉Zachary的种种恶行时。

“Jenny，大学过的咋样？在学习怎么做一个基佬吗？”Zachary嘲讽道。  
Jensen咕哝，“这根本没有任何意义。”  
“哇，危险可怕的大学男孩，觉得自己很聪明哈？”Zach的朋友Carl插了一句。  
Jensen向后退了几步，“我不想惹任何麻烦。”  
“当然，你不想惹麻烦，”Zach回道，“你有重要的大学事务需要去处理，是吧Jenny？”

这不是在Richardson高中的楼道里，Jensen可以转身跑掉而不会撞上储物柜。即使是现在，他也只能通过逃跑来躲避羞辱，却不敢直面他们，这非常令人沮丧，但Jensen就这样的胆小鬼。

他跑到公园停了下来，憎恨懦弱无能的自己依然无法反抗那群混蛋。如果他能更勇敢一些，Jared的评价和Zach的言论就不会伤害到他，或许他甚至能够在家人面前坦承自己。

他的叔叔阿姨们参加了他们的感恩节晚餐，繁忙喧哗的氛围给晚餐注入了活力，Jensen躲过了所有关于他的提问，这一点也不让他惊讶，当一群人聚在一起时，他总是毫无存在感的那一个。

他平安无事地度过了晚餐，有几个人问了一些像是“最近好吗，大学生活怎么样”之类的问题，除此之外，其余的时间里Jensen只用安安静静地吃他的南瓜派。  
*

回学校的旅程是安静的。他打算去咖啡厅找Danneel，边喝咖啡边和他的朋友聊天。

他得先回宿舍把东西放下再摆脱飞行带来的疲惫，他只希望Jared不在那里。

Jared当然在宿舍，因为生活决定把所有坏运气都扔到Jensen身上。他溜进房间，把背包放到床脚边，全程避开和Jared接触。

Jared清了清嗓子，“假期过得怎么样？”  
Jensen耸耸肩，“还不错。”

“听着，关于那天，”Jared开始说道，“我知道我们说了一些很刻薄的话，但是。。”  
“别担心那件事了。”Jensen打断他，“我得走了。”

“Jensen，等等，”Jared抓住他的手臂，“我们能谈谈吗？”  
“为什么要谈？你是想把那些话再对我说一遍吗？”Jensen把Jared的手从他手臂上推开，“我已经很了解你的想法了。”

Jared满脸愧疚地看着他，“我们说的都是些蠢话，我们都是笨蛋，Jensen，说话总是不经过大脑。”

“你根本不在乎，你只是在意我听到你们说的话了。”Jensen反驳道。

Jared在他的床上坐下，“我希望我们能成为朋友。”

“为什么？你对我的看法跟其他人没有任何区别，高中的时候他们就觉得我是个怪人，我猜到了大学人们也是这么认为的。”Jensen转过头，不想让Jared看见他眼里的泪水。

床发出吱呀一声，Jensen感到肩上传来的压力，“Jensen…”  
“忘了这事儿吧。”Jensen擦了擦眼睛，“我就不应该期待大学会有所不同。”  
*

Jensen躲到了图书馆里。

这太好预测了，如果Jared真的想，很容易就能找到他。然而从来没有人会对他穷追不舍，所以Jensen猜他也不用太在意Jared会找过来。或许他此刻正在和他的那群朋友为此事取笑Jensen呢。

他很快就沉浸到书本的世界里，直到他感到眼睛烧疼，眼前开始有光斑闪动。虽然极不情愿，他还是端着一杯冷掉的咖啡往宿舍返回。他把咖啡扔进垃圾桶，掏出钥匙。他不想回去再次面对Jared。Jensen之前的态度很不友好还跑掉了，Jared可能正因此怨恨他。就算他曾经有过想要和Jensen做朋友的念头，现在应该也不会再有了。

安静充斥着房间。Jared躺在他的被单上，脸朝着大门的方向。看上去他似乎本来没打算睡着的，却因为太疲倦而难以保持清醒。

他的脑袋上压了一本书，Jensen小心翼翼地把书拿开了。Jared在睡梦里发出一声轻柔的嘟囔，翻了个身趴在床上。Jensen压下嘴角的微笑，动手脱自己的牛仔裤。他爬进被子里，瞪着天花板出神。他毫无睡意，此刻校园里别的地方都关门了，或许某个地方正进行着派对，但是Jensen已经从大学派对里吸取了教训。

他闭上双眼，寄希望与一直保持双眼紧闭就能很快进入梦乡。他的大脑不停运转着，他多想能和其他人一样掌握一门入睡的技巧。Jensen期望能关掉大脑就此睡过去，他曾经有着规律的睡眠时刻表。

显然今晚他没有。今晚他难以在床上找到一个舒适的位置，就算找到了，他又感觉太热或者太冷，当他觉得温度合适的时候他又开始盘算什么姿势入睡会更好。数羊和倒数数字都不管用。

他看向Jared，一只手臂悬挂在床外，嘴巴微张着。Jensen跟随他室友呼吸的节奏。他凝视着Jared，模仿着对方的呼吸，几分钟后，困意终于席卷了他。  
*

当Jensen睁开眼睛时，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙间透进来，Jared的床铺已经空了。Jensen的床头柜上放着一杯咖啡，一张小纸条压在杯子下面。

希望咖啡不会太凉。  
——J

Jensen拿起杯子，咖啡已经变得有些温热了。但这是免费的，尝起来也不是那么坏。Jensen可以尝出来咖啡不是出自JavaLava的，但口感还不错。他的家人不相信他说的不同的咖啡有不同的味道，但是Jensen总是能尝出好的咖啡店和那些连锁店的不同。

Jensen一边小口小口地喝着咖啡，一边在抽屉里翻找，他需要洗衣服了。感恩节在家的时候他洗了一些，但是现在让他从一堆衣服里找出相对干净的实在是太痛苦了。他在脑子里计划着在下周之前完成洗衣工作。现在他要在课程开始之前去享受他的周日时光。也许他可以趁机预习一下功课。

门开了，Jensen知道是Jared回来了，而他现在没有心情展开一场对话。钻回被子里有点来不及了，于是他转过身背向房门。

他们沉默了一会儿，然后Jared说，“你看到咖啡了吗？”  
“嗯，谢了。”Jensen嘟囔。

“别客气。”又是一阵沉默，“你瞧，我和我的朋友今天打算去看电影，你想一起来吗？”  
Jensen想起在图书馆里Jared和他朋友们的交谈，“我不认为他们愿意见到我。”  
“噢，来吧，”Jared坚持道，“会很有趣的。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”Jensen回答，“我想学习一会儿。”  
“你总是在学习，”Jared幽怨地说，“放松一下，偶尔找点乐子（have som fun），你知道那个词的意思吧？”

Jensen转身拿起他的手机，“抱歉我对你来说不够有趣（fun）。”他无视Jared在身后的呼喊，飞快地冲出了房间。

Jensen立在Chris宿舍门前，轻轻敲墙房门。“门没有锁！”

Steve和Chris正沉浸在纸牌游戏里，“你们在玩啥？”Jensen问。  
“Go Fish（一种纸牌游戏），”Chris和Steve异口同声地说，“我们玩钱。”Chris补充道。  
“我都不知道这还能玩钱，”Jensen喃喃，“谁赢了？”  
“我。”Steve回答。

Jensen决定观战，他不认为谁会把Go Fish这个游戏玩得既无趣又不激烈，但是这两个家伙证明他错了。最后Chris把他的纸牌扔在地上，Steve则兴奋地欢呼。

“那么，你来这儿做什么？”Chris问，“不是说我们不愿意你来这儿，你看上去有点暴躁啊。”  
“Jared邀请我出去玩。”  
Chris佯装倒抽一口气，“勇敢地去啊！”

“闭嘴。”Jensen扯着手上的倒刺，“感恩节之前我不小心听到他的朋友在图书馆取笑我。他突然对我这么好只是因为他知道我听到了。现在他想让我和他那群叫我孤僻的怪胎的人一起去看电影。”

“哦好吧，”Chris说，“我现在知道问题出在哪儿了。”  
“但是他是你的室友，有没有可能他是在努力挽回呢？”Steve指出。

Jensen耸耸肩，“他努力只是因为我听见他说了那些刻薄的话。”  
“Jared也说了那些话？还是只是他的朋友？”Steve问道  
“他并没有阻止他们！”Jensen抗议，“他还笑了。”  
“Jensen他是一名大学新生，”Chris说，“总是会做一些愚蠢的事情。”  
“我以为你们两个会站在我这边。”Jensen埋怨道。  
“朋友不就是用来指出你的错误纠正你的行为的吗？”Chris开玩笑地说。

Jensen捡起地上的纸牌，“你们谁想玩Go Fish？”  
Chris在他对面坐下，“放马过来，Jenny。”  
“不许叫我Jenny。”  
“赢的人和我打！”Steve说道。  
“好呀，我会赢得你抬不起头。”Jensen说。  
Chris踢了他一脚，然后开始洗牌。  
*

Jensen在大约七点的时候离开了他们的房间，30刀的赢面让他好好挫了挫Chris的威风。他和Chris还有一些英语课作业需要完成，但大多数时间他们只是在用Steve的笔记本看电影。

Jensen回去的时候Jared坐在他的床上，“我以为你去看电影了？”  
“是啊，一点开始的电影，”Jared回答，“没有电影会放6个小时。”

“是啊。”Jensen说。说真的？你居然回答是？

“嘿，你想吃披萨吗？我打算订一个，但是如果你愿意的话我们也可以出去吃。”Jared提议道。

“不必了，谢谢。”

“好吧，我想吃披萨想得快疯了，”Jared说，“那我打电话订一个吧，你想要什么？”  
“披萨？”  
“不，是你的生日礼物，”Jared嘲弄地说，“当然是披萨。”  
Jensen想要做出被冒犯的样子，但是他自己也有些语带讽刺，要是生气的话显得太伪善了。“除了蘑菇，别的都可以。”

“你不喜欢蘑菇？”  
Jensen皱起鼻子，“蘑菇又黏又湿，吃起来怪怪的。”  
“那好吧，”Jared拿起电话，“那就意大利腊肠和德式香肠好了。”、  
披萨送到以后，他们两个沉默地吃着，但是这种沉默并不会让人感觉不安，他们只是没什么可聊的。Jensen的脑海深处渐渐开始意识到也许和Jared成为朋友也不是那么可怕。  
*

他们的课表非常不同，所以直到当天晚上Jensen才再次见到Jared。他那个金发朋友也跟他在一起，Jensen认出了他的脸，但是不知道对方的名字。“Jensen，这是Chad，”Jared介绍，“Chad，这是Jensen。”

“我知道他是谁。”Chad拖长音调说道，他上下打量了Jensen一番，“衣服不错。”

Jensen低头看去，他穿着肥大的毛衫和一条舒适的运动长裤。今天是周一，他想穿得舒服些，他没有真的在意自己看上去是什么样。

“别像个混蛋，Chad。”Jared责备道，“你的穿衣品味也不怎么样啊，Sophia怎么说你的来着？”  
Chad脸红了，“随便吧。”

Jensen不自在地挪动，“呃，或许我应该离开了。”  
“棒！”Chad说道，与此同时Jared说，“别走。”Jared瞪着他的朋友，“礼貌点。”

Chad冷笑一声然后开始随意乱翻Jared的物品。Jared似乎完全不在意，仿佛他已经对此习惯了。房间的大小不足以让他和Chad之间保持舒服的距离，Jensen小心翼翼地坐在他的床边。

“那么，Jay，这周你去参加嘉年华吗？”Chad问道，非常明显地表现出他只在邀请Jared一人。不管怎样，Jensen并不想去什么愚蠢的嘉年华派对。

“Jensen，你想去吗？”Jared问。

“不用了，谢谢。”Jensen回答。Jared似乎并不泄气，他只是笑了笑，转头继续和Chad聊天。  
*

Jared没有停止邀请Jensen跟他出去玩。当他的朋友们在课间休息吃午餐时，Jared会叫Jensen一起。他把电话号码留在Jensen的床头柜上让他给他发短信。他订披萨，当Jensen不在宿舍时，他会为他留一些，并用纸盘子装起来。Jensen拒绝了他的每一次尝试，但是他也难以否认忽略Jared变得越来越困难。他那么耀眼，当他看着Jensen的时候，酒窝在他的脸颊上明亮绽放。除此之外，即使是Jensen也不得不承认Jared非常迷人。

“拜托，Jensen，”Jared用哄骗的语气说道，“一起去嘉年华吧，我们可以玩游戏，把堆成金字塔状的保龄球都撞倒！”

 

“不是很感兴趣。”Jensen回答说，“我不喜欢嘉年华，还有拥挤的人群，我会在图书馆度过一个安静的晚上。”就像其他每个晚上一样。

Jared淡淡地笑，“总有一天我会让你跟我一起出去的，Jensen Ackles。”  
*

“我发誓，”Jensen生气地说，“他是我所认识的最顽固的一个人！一整个星期，仿佛除了让我跟他一起出去，他没别的事情可做。”

 

Danneel扬起眉毛，“那么现在你才是那个混蛋了。”

Jensen惊讶地朝她张大嘴巴，“不！我只是觉得我不能因为不小心偷听到了他在八卦我，我就应该对他百依百顺。”  
Danneel拉起他的手，“Jensen，自从你听到Jared和他的朋友谈论你已经过去两周了，如果Jared只是在意你听到了谈话内容，你不觉得他现在早该放弃了吗？”

Jensen耸耸肩，“这有什么关系呢？”  
“这么久以来你不停重复的就是Jared有多么粗鲁，但是他却一直在向你递出橄榄枝。”他拍了拍他的手臂，“也许你只是对他心存太多偏见了？试着去了解一下这个男孩又不会少块肉。”

Jensen嘬着他的咖啡，“你就不能给我一杯免费的咖啡吗？你在这儿工作诶！”

“认真地？”Danneel的手朝着Javalava晃了晃，“你觉得这个地方会免费赠送咖啡？我们可不是星巴克，Jensen。”

“我知道我知道，你的咖啡是最棒的。”

Danneel得意地笑了笑，“你怎么奉承我都行，价格都是一样的，还有，转移话题的方式很高明啊，我差点就忘了我们刚刚在讨论你和Jared的问题了。”

 

“那不是问题，”Jensen坚持道，“我只是不喜欢他。”

Danneel从Jensen的咖啡杯里偷喝了一小口，“他会去今晚的嘉年华是吧？”

Jensen点点头，“那是由游戏，食物还有各种各样有趣的东西组成的！”他模仿Jared活力四射的语气。

“那么我们为什么不去呢？我们又不是必须要见Jared。”当看到Jensen脸上的表情后Danneel又快速补充道，“你的确需要出去看看，好好放松一下找点乐子，积攒一点美好的大学经验！Jen，我知道你仍然觉得自己是个被人欺负的还有许多障碍等待你去跨越的可怜虫，但是你已经不再读高中了，打起精神来。”

Jensen瞪着她，“我有在享受大学生活。”  
Danneel指了指他脚边的那一厚摞书，“我感受到了。”她眨眨眼，“我们7:30在这里碰面，然后去嘉年华！”  
*

Jensen不喜欢Danneel这么容易就说服了他。嘉年华充斥着各个年纪的人，他已经被一个尖叫着的五岁小孩撞到然后又差点撞上一个老奶奶。这里也聚集着成群结队的大学生，Jensen希望他不要遇到Jared。

Danneel让他给他们两个买了热狗和棉花糖，一旦Jensen放松下来，他意识到这的确充满乐趣。他们玩了一些小游戏，其中包括试着用棒球撞到保龄瓶的游戏。他们没怎么赢，但是夜晚快结束的时候Jensen眼泪都快笑出来了。

“看到没？”Danneel说，“你应该感激我把你拽来了这里，不是吗？”

Jensen亲了亲她的脸颊，“我猜我是有那么一点感激。”他用手臂圈着她，四处闲逛寻找更多好玩的游戏。Jensen感到有人在盯着他，他转过头，对上了Jared的眼睛。他站在离他大约100尺的不远处，凝望着Jensen的眼神迷惑又受伤。Danneel跟着他的视线看过去，“我们应该过去打招呼。”她建议。

Jensen僵硬在原地，他没法挪动，只能望着Jared，直到他和他的朋友们走开了。“我告诉他我不喜欢嘉年华，”Jensen喃喃道，“而现在我在这里，和你一起开心地大笑，这让我看上去非常像个混球。”

Danneel同情地皱了皱眉，“我理解你的感觉。”  
嘉年华剩下的时间Jensen都表现的不冷不热，最终Danneel决定带他回家。Jensen不会怪她，毕竟是他让这个夜晚变得扫兴。回到宿舍时，房间的灯暗着，Jared还没有回来。

 

他开着台灯坐在床边，手指在大腿上纠缠。他琢磨着要不要直接上床睡觉，这时门开了，Jared走了进来。“Hi。”Jensen尴尬地挥挥手。

“Hey。”Jared脱掉夹克衫。他的手臂肌肉在他脱掉衣服的动作下伸展起伏，Jensen的思维暂时性脱节了。“你知道，你不用撒谎说不喜欢嘉年华，你只需要老实说你不想和我一起去。”  
“不是这样的，”Jensen对他说道，“我真的不喜欢嘉年华。”  
“你和Danneel在那儿的时候似乎很开心啊。”Jared嘟囔。  
Jensen感觉自己是个傻瓜，“抱歉。”  
“没什么可抱歉的，”Jared回应说。他把一个毛茸茸的紫色小熊扔给Jensen，“我在集市赢到这个，我本来打算把它带回来给你，然后你就会希望自己当初接受了我的邀请。”他耸耸肩，“它是你的了，我猜。”

Jensen看向那双黑色的塑料眼睛，“谢谢。”他在入睡的过程中越发觉得自己像个混蛋。  
*

第二天清晨Jensen收拾好准备去上课，他留意到台灯旁边那张白色的小纸条。那是Jared的手机号。早些时候Jensen本来打算扔掉它，他只是…还没有。他把号码输进他的手机里。

他和Chris忍受着折磨人的初级创造性写作课，他们在纸上画上格子玩井字棋。课上到一半的时候，他拿出手机编辑新消息，犹豫地给Jared发去一条简单的Hi。

Jared立刻就回复了，Jensen？

Yeah。  
Jensen在脑内敲了自己一下，他又说了Yeah，该死。

有什么事吗？

他紧张地咬着嘴唇，你想一起吃午饭吗？我的课12：15结束。  
等待回复的时间长到Jensen开始后悔刚才发生的一切，接着手机在他的手掌里震动起来。去Javalava三明治怎么样？

我不知道他们有三明治。

你只需要开口问一问。

Jensen自顾自地笑起来，听起来不错，我们在店门口见吧。

剩下的半节课，Jensen的嘴角都挂着微笑。当Chris啊问他为什么傻笑时，Jensen敷衍道，“我心情好。”

紧张感在他的皮肤下攒动，当到达咖啡店时他几乎有点颤抖。Jared在店门外等着他，即使他的表情看上去很无聊，但身体仿佛散发着喜悦。

“Hey。”Jensen朝对方拘谨地挥挥手。

Jared咧开嘴笑起来，“今天过得怎么样，Jen？”  
“那是女孩的名字。”Jensen埋怨。  
Jared大笑，“噢，我不知道，你让这个名字听起来非常有男人味。”

Jensen推着他往门口走去，“你跟我保证有三明治的。”  
“三明治和引人入胜的聊天，”Jared纠正道，“我最爱的两件事。”  
“以及一罐糖果。”Jensen说，“别以为我没有注意到散布在地板上的糖果包装纸。”

“我肯定我有把它们都扔在我那一边。”

“骗子。”

Jared为Jensen打开大门，“你太粗鲁了，现在你去找张桌子，我去给咱俩买三明治。”

“我还是觉得他们不做三明治。”Jensen说  
“你只是需要认识一个在这里工作的人。”Jared回应道。  
“我认识啊，”Jensen提醒他，“我认识Danneel。”  
Jared轻轻皱了皱眉头，“去找张桌子。”

“好吧。”Jensen感到有些迷惑，他试图猜测Jared为什么会皱眉。但是当Jared手里端着两个盘子回来的时候，他的脸上又挂起了熟悉的笑容。

“来自Genevieve Cortese的招待。”Jared将一个盘子放在他面前。“火腿，芝士，莴苣，西红柿，还有洋葱。”

Jensen皱眉，“我对西红柿过敏。”

“哦天啊，对不起，”Jared结结巴巴地说，“让我给你换一份——你为什么在笑？”  
Jensen用手抹去眼角的泪水，“我逗你玩的，你应该看看你的表情！”  
Jared朝Jensen扔去一块莴苣，“你太刻薄了！”  
“抱歉，抱歉，”Jensen捂着嘴咯咯笑，“谢谢你的三明治啊。”

Jared是个非常有趣的家伙，不难发现为什么所有人都那么喜欢他。Jensen多么后悔当初从一开始就对Jared抱有狭隘的看法，不然他们早就能像现在这样一起吃了好多顿午餐。

他们解决完午餐，Jared清了清嗓子说，“听着，关于我们第一次见面时我说的那些话，我总是那样，和朋友们调笑逗乐，我没有意识到有时候那会让我看起来像个混蛋，我用对待认识十年的朋友的相处方式来对待你，而不是循序渐进地去了解你。

Jensen把披萨皮撕成很多小块，“我也有错，我应该在相处中做出努力，但我却擅自认定你是个烂人，我也很抱歉。”

Jared咧开一个灿烂的笑容，“很好，现在我们可以把那些误会都抛到脑后了。”  
*

自此之后他和Jared常常一起出没，然后这成了他们之间的一个例行公事。他们的相处轻松愉快，他们都来自德克萨斯，都是家里的老二，有一个大哥和一个小妹。虽然Jared邀请了很多次，Jensen还是没有和他的朋友一起出去玩过。他依然担心他们用奇怪的眼神看着他，担心他们会在背后议论他。

但是他享受和Jared在一起的时光，他们花很多时间在JavaLava，闲逛，聊天。Jared不可思议的聪明，他辅导Jensen的微积分。作为回报，Jensen让他们的房间里有充足的糖果储备。

此刻他们两个正在JavaLava打发时间，Jensen累得几乎睁不开眼睛。“醒醒，贪睡鬼。”Danneel摇了摇他的肩，把一杯咖啡放在他面前，“你真是累坏了。”  
“我今天经历了两门测验，”Jensen无精打采地说，“我觉得我的微积分挂了。  
“我相信你没挂，”Danneel说，“Jared不是一直在辅导你吗？”

“对啊，而且你进步了很多，”Jared补充道，“对你来说我很快就没有利用价值了。”  
“我还有很多地方会用到你。”Jensen回答，接着就因为这话听起来多让人想入非非而脸红了。

“那么，”Danneel走开后，Jared开口问道，“你和Danneel约会多久了？”  
Jensen呛了一口咖啡，“我和Danneel？没有的事！我是说，我们从来没有约会过，将来也不会。”  
“你怎么知道？”Jared说，“拜托，你长得那么好看，你能追到她的。”  
Jensen耸耸肩，“我对她没有兴趣。”

Jared似乎有点沾沾自喜起来，“你想让我帮你找个约会对象吗？Gen认识一打的女孩子，我很肯定你能看上其中一个。”

“那么你呢？”Jensen把矛头转向Jared，“你的女朋友呢？”

Jared哼笑，“你用了一个错误的词，亲爱的，”Jensen的脸上一定露出了困惑的表情，因为Jared补充说，“应该是男朋友，我是Gay。”  
Jensen的脸颊被染成了粉色，“噢。”  
Jared眯起眼睛，“对你来说这是问题吗？”  
“不，不，当然不是，”Jensen飞快地说，“只是——好吧，呃，我也是，gay。”  
Jared的表情放松下来，“你为什么不告诉我？”

“你又为什么不告诉我？”Jensen回击道。  
“好吧，有道理，”Jared从Jensen杯里偷喝了一口咖啡，“棒极了，我猜这解释了你和Danneel之间的关系。”

“是的，除了她之外没人知道我是gay，甚至是我的家人。”他用手指在桌上的糖霜上画着圈。

“他们很保守吗？”Jared问，“我是说，他们会反对吗？”  
“可能吧，我不知道，我已经跟别人够不一样了，没有抱负，不想成为律师，”Jensen说，“在学校里不受欢迎，对体育也不在行，所以再往这个清单加一条我是gay可不会让我赢得年度十佳学生的称号。”  
Jared露出一个抱歉的笑容，“这真是糟透了。”  
“好吧，是有那么一点，但是大学不再那样了，我已经不再是一个胆怯的高中生了，你呢？”Jensen问道，“你出柜了吗？”

“是的，在高中大家都很喜欢我，所以没有人会真的对我出言不逊，有些人会对此不太舒服，但是我的家人非常支持我，我的朋友也都很棒，”Jared说道，“Chad和Gen也都知道，你已经见过Chad了，而——”他朝Genevieve的方向指去，“那个是Gen。”

“恩，Danneel已经跟我介绍过了，”Jensen说，“好吧其实是她把Gen指给我看过，然后我就在图书馆遇到她了。”

Jared咬住嘴唇，“关于那天——”  
“我已经不在意了，”Jensen说，Jared怀疑地看着他，于是他补充道，“我已经不再生气了，我是一个奇怪的小孩，但我正试着做出改变，让自己不要太孤僻。”  
“好吧，我很期待见到一个全新的Jensen。”Jared调笑道。他们安静地喝完了咖啡，但是Jensen很享受这份平和，他甚至有些喜欢Jared了。  
*

“拜托，只是一个小聚会，重点是小。”  
“没门，我的重点是不。”  
“Jensen。”  
“你刚刚是跺脚了吗？”  
“也许吧。”  
“我跟你说了，Jared，我不会去。”  
“为什么？我会一直跟你待在一起的，你想走的时候我们随时可以离开。”  
“我不需要一个保姆。”  
“听着，这个聚会最多就10个人。”  
“有什么方法能改变你的决定吗？”  
Jared灿烂地咧嘴笑起来，“你知道我会一直喋喋不休直到你走出你的洞穴。”  
“我晕车。”Jensen试着说道。  
“坐在前排。”  
“如果我觉得不自在了，我有权利离开，而且我要带上Danneel，”Jensen提出要求。  
Jared拍手，“好耶！那群家伙会很期待见到你！”

Jared的朋友们决定开车去海边，于是Jared邀请了他一起去。其中一辆要开去的车是Jared的，所以他告诉Jensen他有权利决定邀请谁，没有人可以反对。Jensen一点也不想和一群讨厌他的人困在同一辆车里，“我不认为他们会很很期待。”

“噢放轻松，”Jared告诉他，“那会是一场狂欢！”

Jensen完全没觉得狂欢。七点的时候他就被兴奋的Jared给叫醒了，在周六早上七点起床简直是种罪过。他躺在床上不动弹，Jared跑过来压在他身上拒绝挪开，直到Jensen决定起床。“就一晚上，”Jared鼓劲道，“会很有趣的！花一整天在海边，晚上欣赏星光，没有家庭作业…”Jensen试着表现得气恼，但是Jared傻乎乎的语气让他忍不住微笑。

此刻他坐在Jared的车后座，身体被挤在玻璃窗上。Danneel坐中间，和另一边的Gen聊天。Chad和Jared在前排谈论着关于校队的事，Jensen开始后悔被Jared说服了。

显然Genevieve家在海边拥有一座巨大的海景别墅，Jensen不怎么理解巨大的含义直到他站在这栋房子跟前。别墅相当华丽，Jensen家里虽然还算有钱，但是他们没可能负担得起如此豪华的东西。他们把车停在停车场，推推搡搡地下了车。Jensen只需往前走几步，他的脚就能踩上沙滩，波光粼粼的海水呈现在他的眼前。

“令人印象深刻，对吧？”Jared出现在他的身侧。  
“太美了。”Jensen感叹道。

“没错，高中毕业的时候我们在这里举行了派对，虽然只有我们四个人，但是我们从德克萨斯一路开过来，玩的非常过瘾。”Jared用手肘推了推Jensen，“这里的海水很棒。”

 

Jared只穿着泳裤，胸口滴着水的画面跳进了Jensen的脑袋，该死，不，不要想那些。

“听上去不错。”

“当然。”Jared拍了拍他的后背，“来吧，屋里比屋外更棒，走！我们去抢一间好的卧室！”

“我们？什么，Ja—”  
Jared拽着他往屋里走，“我们去占领一间大卧室！”Jared喊道。  
“你和谁？”Chad问。  
“Jensen。”Jared回答道，仿佛这是一件再正常不过的事。  
“如果我想要那间大的呢？”  
Jared咧嘴，“那么你最好赢过我，来吧，快跑，Jensen！”

Jensen发现自己跟在Jared身后跑进一间巨大的房间，接着被Jared推倒在其中一张床上。“哈！你输了！”Jared嘲笑道。

Chad皱眉，“我们总是分享一间的。”  
“现在我要和Jensen分享一间。”Jared回答说，Chad瞪着Jensen，Jensen试着不让自己看起来太沾沾自喜。

Chad冲出房间，Jensen不自在地挪了挪，“或许我该和他换换。”  
“别担心Chad了，他和Aldis一间。”Jared说。  
“Danneel呢？”  
“她和Gen一间，”Jared说，“停止你的担心，Jen！开心点！”  
“我习惯了担心。”Jensen解释说。

Jared滑下他的床，爬到Jensen的床上，“这是大好的周末，Jen。”Jared朝他眨眨眼。“除此之外，我想有一大票姑娘正迫切地想看你穿泳裤的样子。”  
“我是gay！”Jensen惊讶地说，感到一阵慌乱。  
“这只会让她们更想要你。”Jared逗弄道，“相信我。现在我要把你介绍给其他人。”

 

在下楼的过程中Jared拉着Jensen的手，“你已经见过Chad了，”Jared说，“这是Aldis，Misha，Gen你认识的，Katie，还有Sandy。”Jared介绍道。

除了Chad其他人都跟Jensen打招呼，点头微笑。“今晚我们要举行篝火派对，”Genevieve告诉Jensen，“我们有一个非常赞的篝火坑，就在海边，我们可以烤些肉狗，晚上还可以去海里游泳。”

“鲨鱼在晚上更活跃哦。”Misha尖声说道。

Katie翻了个白眼，“水深才差不多5尺，我觉得我们会很安全。”  
“当你的手臂被咬掉的时候我会回忆起这段对话的。”Misha回嘴。

Jensen很快就认识到Misha很奇怪同时也很颇具娱乐性。他喜欢Misha口中古怪的言论和时不时道出的事实。或许Jared跟他的朋友们说了些什么，每个人对Jensen都很友好，好吧，除了Chad。每当Jensen试着和他交谈时，他总是一脸阴郁地敷衍两句。最终Jensen放弃了，把精力转向那些享受他的陪伴的人。

Danneel因为Jensen叫上了她而极度兴奋，她，Gen，Katie还有Sandy就跟最要好的朋友一样相处融洽。显然她和Katie有着相同的爱好，她们凑在一起八卦那位“超级火辣的教授”——这是她们说的，不是Jensen。Aldis非常悠闲随和，一开始Jensen以为他磕了药，但是当他向Jared问起时，他的室友大笑着告诉Jensen，Aldis一直是这个样子，并没有吸大麻。

Jared，Misha和Aldis被发配去商店采购食物，女孩们负责做一些小菜，这就意味着他和Chad两人得去生火。对于和Chad一起干活，Jensen持保留意见，毕竟他已经很明显地向Jensen表明了他的态度。

他试着和Chad闲聊，但他的所有尝试都遭受冷遇。当Jared走调地哼着Katy perry的歌，欢快地蹦跶出门时，Jensen松了一口气。他双手捂住耳朵喊道“闭嘴！”，这使得Jared唱得更响亮了。

太阳落山时他们一行人开始了他们的烤肉派对。摇曳的火光让人昏昏欲睡，但Jensen所有的注意力都只能集中在倚靠在他身侧的Jared身上。Jared温暖又吵闹，不停地触碰Jensen。有时候是手放在他的小臂上，有时候是手臂环绕着他的肩膀，甚至有一次把头靠上了Jensen肩。Jensen因为Jared的触碰而有些不知所措，但是他从未想过推开对方。他喜欢这些身体接触，当Danneel意有所指地朝他晃动眉毛时，Jensen也只能涨红脸低下头。

Jared将一串烤好的热狗递给Jensen，“靠近火苗就可以了，除非你想像Misha那样把它烤焦，那么你把它插进火堆。”

Jensen轻笑，“我想对我来说烤熟就足够了。”  
他们九个人消灭掉了三包热狗，Jared一人就吃了4根，他的理由是自己还处在生长发育期。“就你现在的身高看来，当你停止发育的时候我大概不想再见到你了。”Sandy打趣说道。  
“你摔倒的时候会把我压扁，”Gen说，“Jared，一个快乐的傻大个。”  
“你们都太刻薄了。”Jared撅嘴，两只胳膊环绕住Jensen，“我决定以后都和Jensen待在一起。”  
Jensen翻了个白眼，“我受够你了。“  
“恨你们所有人。”Jared嘟囔，他的手臂仍然抱着Jensen，Jensen感到小腹里仿佛有蝴蝶在飞舞。

Aldis手里晃着一袋棉花糖，“谁想吃s’mores（一种烤棉花糖甜点）？”

“我！”Jared跳起来，从Aldis手里抓过袋子，“全麦饼干和巧克力呢？”  
“在屋里，我去拿。”Sandy说，“Jared，别独占棉花糖，我只有两袋。”  
“你振作的太快了。”Jensen指出。  
“S’mores能战胜一切。”Jared解释道。他拿出三个棉花糖串在烤串杆上，然后递给Jensen，“如果你把它们戳进火里，它们会变得非常黏糊。”他又拿出三个棉花糖给自己串上，然后将其伸向火焰边缘，“但是你又得让它们足够热到巧克力融化。”  
“你已经把烤棉花糖上升到科学层面了，是不？”Jensen对此评价道。  
“如果你经常做s’mores，你就能学会怎么做好它。”他用肩撞了Jensen一下，“我们应该去游泳。”  
“我不知道我有没有带泳裤。”Jensen承认道。  
“那就裸泳，”Jared建议，然后就因为Jensen瞪大的双眼大笑起来。  
“别担心啦，我把你的装进包里了。”  
“你怎么找到的？”  
“那是你衣柜里唯一一件亮色的布料，你怎么有那么多灰色的衣服，Jensen？”  
“灰色适合我！深色系在我身上会比较好看，亮色只会让我暗淡。”  
“好吧，重点是你现在有泳裤了，”Jared指出，“这意味着你得跟我一起去游泳！”

Jensen想象着Jared身处海浪里，浑身湿透，大笑着把海水泼到Jensen身上，水珠流过他起伏的肌肉，那双大得不可思议的手穿过湿润的发间——  
“Jensen？嘿？”Jared在他眼前挥挥手，“别愣神了Jensen！”  
“什么？”Jensen涨红了脸，暗自怒斥了他兴奋的老二。“抱歉，只是忍不住想念起大海，我感觉自己有一万年没游过泳了。”  
“Aa aa oo aitin or?”  
Jensen偏过头，“咽下你嘴里的s’more再说话。“  
“那你还在等什么？”Jared重复了一遍，“换上泳裤，拥抱大海！”  
“好吧，第一，现在已经10点半了，第二，我不要一个人跑到海里去，”Jensen说，“第三，我真的很想吃更多的棉花糖。”

Jared往嘴里再塞了一块s’more，然后朝Jensen伸出舌头，那上面覆盖着巧克力，饼干还有棉花糖的碎片。“恶心死了。”Jensen咯咯笑，Jared胡乱地在Jensen脸上亲了一口，嚼碎的混合物糊了他一脸。“恶！Jared！你太恶心了！”  
Jared笑得在沙滩上翻滚，“瞧你的脸！”  
Jensen擦掉脸上的食物，“你太糟糕了。”  
“好吧好吧，”Jared拽起Jensen，“我们去换衣服吧，我要游泳。”

“天太黑了，万一有鲨鱼怎么办？”  
“别担心，Jen，我会保护你远离一切又大又邪恶的鲨鱼。”Jared嘲弄道。  
他转向其他人，“我吃太多热狗和s’mores了，需要消消食，一起来吧，游泳时间到。”

“噢好呀，来这儿之前我新买了一套比基尼，”Sandy说，“你们应该瞧瞧我穿着那个的时候胸看起来有多棒。”

“我更想看你什么都不穿时的胸，”Chad说，接着Jensen听到一声重击，“疼！Sandy！”

Jared说如果Jensen想在他跟前换泳裤也没什么，但他还是红了脸，决定去浴室换。当他穿着让他看上去很傻气的亮蓝色泳裤从浴室出来时，Jared正提起泳裤盖住臀部。Jensen只看到了上半部分，而他立刻开始庆幸自己没有穿紧身的泳裤。Jared转过身时，Jensen还没做好准备迎接那些完美雕刻的肌肉。“你准备好了吗？”Jared问。

Jensen口干舌燥，他唯一能做的只有点点头。Jared似乎并不介意他的沉默，昂扬阔步地朝门口走去。Jensen犹豫不决地跟在他后面。他不喜欢自己布满雀斑的身体，而现在所有人都将看到这个样子的他。

显然Danni一点也不介意，当看到他时，她吹了声口哨，“该死，你确定你是gay吗？”

Jensen僵住了，Jared别的朋友并不知道他是gay。Danneel惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，意识到她一不小心帮他出柜了。没有人感到惊讶，Gen甚至撅起嘴说，“为什么火辣的家伙都是gay？先是Jared，现在是你？能不能让我喘口气！”

Jensen笑起来，伸手勾住Dannii。Jared凝视着Jensen，脸上是一副让人猜不透的表情，如果非要挑一个词来形容，Jensen想大概是喜爱（fond）吧。  
*  
Jared浑身湿透的样子正如Jensen所想象的那样美好，确切地说比Jensen想的更好。他确保自己的腰部以下浸泡在水里，以防有人发现他太过于欣赏Jared在水里扑腾的样子了。天虽然黑，但洒在海面上的星光和月光，再加上门廊处的灯光，使得看清周围也不会太吃力。Jensen仍在适应着海水的温度，突然一阵浪花朝他打过来，“该死的——Jared！”

Jensen用手舀起一捧水然后泼向Jared，“感觉怎么样啊，混球！”

Jared咧开一个顽皮的笑容，“你要输了，Ackles！”Jensen试图转身逃跑，但是水的阻力让他行走艰难，接着他被重达220磅的肌肉击中了后背，他们两人都砸进了海水里。

Jensen浮出水面咳嗽，“你是个十足的混蛋！”  
“噢，我觉得自己受到了侮辱，”Jared嬉笑着说，“我是混蛋，好吧，但这是我的生存法则！”

Jensen咆哮着跳到Jared身上，他们大笑着一起跌落到水里，当他们浮出水面时，Jared一边咳嗽着一边举起手，“Jense-等等，停下-”  
“我的天啊，Jared，”Jensen抬起他的脸，“上帝啊，对不起！”  
Jared的脸上瞬间展开一抹坏笑，“抓到你了！”  
Jensen张大嘴，“这一点也不有趣！我可是在担心你！”  
Jared朝他泼去一捧水，“打起精神来！”  
“我恨你！”

Jared继续追赶Jensen，当他抓住Jensen时他们两人都没有站稳，Jensen下意识地将双腿缠上了Jared的腰，他们就这样盯着对方，“Jensen…”Jared轻柔地喊着他的名字。

Jensen想要向前倾，想要用双唇感受Jared柔软的嘴唇，想要Jared的手臂环抱着他——  
一个浪打来，他们踉跄了一下，Chad站在离他俩几步之外，和Aldis一起失控大笑。“你们两个家伙死定了！”Jared喊着，朝另外两人追去。Jensen站在水里，他多么希望当时他们能再多独处两分钟。  
*  
每个人都被分配了清理工作，因为Gen不想让她的门前的沙滩一团乱。Jared和Jensen一起清理火堆，火焰的光亮渐渐熄灭，他们两人拾捡散布在地上的巧克力棒包装纸和全麦饼干盒子，海浪拍打着沙滩是此刻唯一的声响。

他和Jared同时将手伸向一个棉花糖包装袋，他们的手碰撞在一起。Jensen直起身，Jared把包装袋揉成一团，“我来吧。”Jared小声地说。

“谢了，”Jensen挤出一句道谢。他们的头离得很近，Jared推着Jensen向后退了一步，然后他踩在了某个滚烫的物体上，Jensen痛得叫起来，“靠！”

“该死，”Jared咕哝，“是余火的灰烬，对不起，我把你推到上面去了。”  
“没关系，我还好，也不是那么疼。”Jensen说着。这都不重要，那个关键的瞬间已经过去了。  
*  
Jared建议把泳裤挂在浴室里，于是Jensen趁Jared离开的时候把睡裤套上。他打算上床睡觉，转过身却发现Jared正面对面地站在他跟前，“Hi。”  
Jared温柔地微笑，“Hey。”  
“我们应该上床了。”Jensen说。  
Jared点点头，“我们应该。”但他们俩都没有动，Jared伸出手捧住Jensen的脸颊，“你好冷。”

“都是海水的错。”  
Jared没有移开他的手，“我喜欢和你做朋友，我很高兴我们不再冷战了。”  
Jensen点点头，“是啊，我也是。”  
Jared向前弯下腰，Jensen不由自主地闭上双眼。一个轻柔的吻落在Jensen唇上，然后Jared向后退了一步，“今天一整天我都想对你做这个。”  
Jensen嘴角绽开一朵浅笑，“我很高兴你这么做了。”  
“是啊，我也是。”  
*

问题是，第二天Jared表现的像是什么也没发生过，Jensen本来期望会得到来自Jared甜蜜的微笑和早餐前的亲吻。并不是说他高调得想让全世界都知道，但至少能让他确认，或许，或许对于Jared而言昨晚那个吻是有意义的。

但是什么也没发生。

他们一整天都在城市里游荡，游览可爱的商铺，扫荡冰淇淋小店。唯一的不同是，Jared对Jensen的触碰明显变少了，也不再像以前那样朝Jensen亲密地微笑。他还是那个Jensen喜爱的，典型的Jared，大大的酒窝，阳光的笑容，只是那不再是属于他的笑容。

“好消息，”Gen宣布，“我们今晚要去一个派对。”  
Jensen回忆起他去的第一个派对，然后开始摇头。Danneel打断了他，“别担心，我来确保你不会做任何傻事，或者喝得太醉。”  
“这两件事基本上会同步发生。”Jensen指出。  
Danneel轻轻锤了他一下，“你到底想不想让我照看你了？”  
“好吧拜托，”Jensen立刻改口，“我不想再醉醺醺地被人给拖回家，经历一次就足够了。”  
“我能想象。”  
*  
派对其实也不是那么糟糕，举办它的家伙有一座比Gen的家还大的房子，他在屋外搭起了一些帐篷。音乐一直没有间断过，但不再是那种震耳欲聋的噪音，而是柔和的小调，Jensen决定这才是他会习惯的那种派对。  
一切都很好，直到Danni不见了。

好吧，她并不是不见了，Gen把她拉去介绍给派对的主人，显然对方是她熟悉的老友。这意味着Jensen又落单了，他的社交恐惧症太严重了，实在不适合一个人待着。他试着拨开人群找到一个他认识的人。

他看到了Jared，因为他比在场的所有人都要高。他开始推开人群朝Jared走去，但这完全是徒劳。他呼喊Jared的名字，但是对方正和他面前的男孩聊得热火朝天。这场景刺痛了他。Jared昨晚亲了他，而现在Jensen甚至不在他的雷达范围内了。好吧操他的。

他转身准备离开这个派对，却不小心撞在了一个端着酒杯的家伙身上，溅出来的液体弄脏了他的衬衫。“非常抱歉，”对面的家伙急忙说道，“老天，我没注意路，现在这些酒全撒你身上了。”他迅速拿出纸巾擦拭Jensen的衬衫，这导致Jensen脸红了。

“没关系，真的。”Jensen退后一步，看清了眼前这个家伙，他很迷人。“别管它了。”

这个蓝眼睛的陌生人站直身子，“天啊，我刚刚把酒撒在你身上，现在又对你动手动脚，千万别把我想成是那种坏人。”他朝Jensen做出一个可怜巴巴的表情，Jensen轻笑出声。  
“我不会那么想的，这是个疯狂派对，而我的运气又太坏，总会有人撒点什么东西在我身上，还好这个人还挺有礼貌。”

那个家伙笑着伸出手，“Derek。”  
Jensen犹豫地握住，“Jensen。”  
“那么，Jensen，我能请你喝杯酒吗？”Derek提议道，“我需要一杯新的，鉴于刚才我把第一杯酒撒在了你的衬衫上。”  
Jensen笑着跟随对方挤出人群，“你是住在附近吗？”Derek问。  
“不，我和朋友一起来的，Genevieve Cortese？她在附近有栋房子，我们一群人开车来这里过周末。”

“听上去不错。”Derek抓过两个空酒杯，“我是Adam的表兄，他是这个派对的主人，他的父母今天去城里约会而且打算在酒店过夜，于是他决定举办一个派对。”

Jensen轻嘬一口他的酒，然后打了个颤，“这像是加了cool-aid（一种饮料）的伏特加。”  
“我知道，”Derek尝了一口，“相当难喝。”他又嘬了一口，在Jensen大笑的时候也笑了起来。“我得先道歉，如果这很冒失，”Derek说道，一只手滑过Jensen的胳膊，“如果你要揍我一拳也没问题，我有点醉了，但是我真的很想吻你。”

Jensen越过肩膀看向Jared，他和那个男孩聊得越来越近。他转身回答，“我很乐意。”

Derek亲吻他的时候和Jared完全不一样，一点也不温和，也没有丝毫犹豫。这是Jensen第二次亲吻男孩，对比起女孩缓慢轻柔的吻，他还没有习惯这种狂野。但是Jensen喜欢。

一只手大力地将Jensen往后拉，“该死的怎么——，”  
“你是谁？”Derek质问道。  
“我是他的朋友，”Jared低声咆哮，“我来带他回家。”  
“好吧，或许他想和我待在一起。”Derek回击。  
Jared低头看着Jensen，“你怎么想的，Jen？和Derek待在这儿还是跟我回家？”

Jensen咬住下唇，抱歉地看向Derek。“我明白了。”Derek说着，眼睛在他俩之间来回打量，“那下次见，Jensen。”

当Jared说回家的时候他没有开玩笑。Jensen跌跌撞撞地努力跟上Jared的脚步。“Jay，慢一点，这又不是赛跑。”  
“我以为你——我以为我们——”Jared摇摇头，“昨天晚上的一切对你来说毫无意义吗？”

“你说我？”Jensen大声说，“那你呢？你只字不提昨晚的事，我醒来的时候你已经不见了，你在派对上和那个家伙相谈甚欢——，”

“那你呢，和那个操蛋的蠢货打得火热？他只想要性，Jen，他盯着你的样子仿佛你是一份唾手可得大餐！”Jared朝他吼道。

“好吧，至少有人对我是感兴趣的！”Jensen吼回去。  
“我就对你感兴趣！”Jared大喊，他们两个人都愣住了。  
“你是吗？”Jensen试探地问道。

“那你觉得昨晚我为什么会亲你？”Jared反驳。他离Jensen越来越近，Jensen完全不想躲开。“难不成因为我们是朋友？”

“那你为什么不说出来？”

Jared搓着后脖颈，“我怕你不想要我，我不想毁掉我们的友谊。”  
“噢Jared，”Jensen双手搂住Jared的脖子，“你不知道我有多想要你。”

“我不知道。”Jared嘟囔，“我可能知道一点点。”他们的呼吸喷洒在对方的唇上，Jared弯下身吻上他嘴。

Jensen迷失在感官的洪流里，他爱Jared的强壮与坚实，爱Jared的双手和他的腰完美契合的方式。“你是不是说了我们要回家来着？”

Jared咧开嘴，“我的确这么说了，不是吗？”  
*

Jared光着身子的样子很美。

月光透过敞开的百叶窗，点亮了他的整个身体。Jensen不敢相信像Jared这样完美的人会想要他。

“我当然想要你。”Jared说，“你简直妙不可言，Jensen，那么漂亮——”他亲吻Jensen的脸颊，“聪明——，”然后是Jensen的鼻子，“有趣——，”Jensen的嘴角。“处于某些原因，你还忍受我的胡言乱语。”Jared激烈地吻住他，舌头推进Jensen的嘴里。他的双手游走在他的身体各处，最后停在Jensen的乳头上拉扯。

Jensen大口喘气，弓起身迎向Jared的触碰，“噢哇。”  
“从没和男人上过床，Jen？”Jared问。  
Jensen哼哼，“我只亲过两个男人，Jared，我哪来的时间上床？”

Jared一边转动手指一边啃咬Jensen的脖子，“我很高兴能成为你的第一个男人，这让我感觉很特别，我要向你展示所有你不曾知道的东西，我要让你感觉快乐。”

他仿佛在弹奏乐器一般地抚摸着Jensen的身体，每到之处都让Jensen呻吟着收紧缠绕在Jared发间的手。Jared舔上他的嘴唇，“我想让我全身都布满你给的痕迹。”Jensen呢喃。

“当然，这样就不会有别的陌生男人认为他们能把你从我身边抢走了。”Jared揉捏Jensen的大腿，然后将它们分开。“我更喜欢做上面那个，但是我也可以变通，这是你的第一次，如果你想，这次我可以做下面那个。”

“不，”Jensen回答，“我想要你占有我，操我，Jay，拜托。”  
“你不需要说两次。”Jared翻转Jensen让他趴在床上，忽略了他的抗议，“这样会不那么痛。”

Jensen知道男人之间的性是什么样，不管体位如何，疼痛是不可避免的。“多用点润滑剂，好吗？”

Jared温柔地揉了揉Jensen的脖子，“我会好好照顾你的。”

Jared的确也是这么做的，花大量时间慢慢开发Jensen的后穴。有几次他还用舌头舔开Jensen的小洞，按理说这应该让他觉得粗鲁，但实际上却感觉无比美妙。当Jared开始推进时，Jensen已经相当松软以至于他根本没注意到，直到一阵灼热感袭来，“操。”

Jared冻住了，“我伤到你了吗？”  
“我很好，我想要这个。”Jensen提醒他，“我想要你。”

Jared慢慢地进入他，几次调整角度过后，他开始抽插，当Jared的阴茎退出再挺入时撞上了Jensen体内的一点，这让他摇摆着高高抬起屁股，“Jared！”

“就是这儿了。”Jared咕哝，他冲撞着这一点，直到他们两人都气喘吁吁，汗液滴落在床单上。“你真是妙不可言，我就要——”Jensen感到Jared的手握紧了他的髋骨，高亢的呻吟从口中溢出，接连不断的精液灌满了安全套。

“耶稣啊，”Jared喘着气说，他迅速地从Jensen体内退出，舌头舔进刚才的他老二刚待过的地方。Jensen尖叫着射在床单上。“太辣了。”

“我觉得你刚刚谋杀了我。”Jensen隆隆地说。  
Jared亲吻他的脸颊，他听见安全套被摘掉的声音，接着感觉到Jared用手臂环住他。“我们今晚得在另一张床睡了，我可不想在你的精液上打滚。  
“嚎啊。”Jensen说，他任由Jared将他带到另一张床上，盖上被子。他的准男友在他身后把他像小调羹一样拢在胸前，鼻头轻蹭Jensen耳后。

“第一次感觉还不错吧？”  
“比我想象的好多了。”  
*

第二天清晨Jensen醒来，Jared就在他身边，嘴唇微张，双眼轻合。Jared睡着的样子如此可爱。他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，然后睁开眼睛，“嘿，Jen，你醒了多久了？”

“几秒前，”Jensen回答道，他亲吻Jared的唇，在得到对方的回吻时暗自松了口气。“太舒服了，我觉得我还能再睡会儿。”  
Jared的胃咕噜作响，“或许我们先去吃点早餐？”他期待地问道。  
“我想我闻到了烙饼的香味。”Jensen说。

Jared牵着Jensen的手下楼去厨房，Jensen本来想反对的，但接着他看到了镜子里的自己。就算他们不牵手，Jensen身上数不清的吻痕就证明他们的关系可不止朋友那么简单。

当他们来到处方时，有几个人吹起口哨，Jensen把脸藏进Jared的胸口。“让他们停下。”

“你们让我的男朋友脸红了。”Jared告诉他们。Jensen轻敲了他一下，这时Danneel端出一盘新鲜出炉的烙饼，他顿时把Jared忘在脑后。他咬下一口他松软可口的早餐，发出心满意足的呻吟。“你知道，你吃烙饼时的表情和你高潮时的表情一模一样。”Jared指出。

Jensen呛了一口，Misha和Aldis爆发出一阵大笑。“你太糟糕了（You suck）。”Jensen嘟囔。

“或许今晚我可以给你一个（指上文suck，口交）”Jared坏笑着说。Jensen满脸通红，一个劲地往嘴里塞烙饼。“噢，Jen，不要害羞，我喜欢你的老二，它很漂亮，我或许可以告诉他们——”  
“住口！”Jensen咆哮。他的嘴里塞满了烙饼，这使他生气的语调变成了模糊不清的嘟囔。Jared咯咯笑着倾身亲了一口Jensen的鼻子。他试图对他发火，但是Jared闪闪发亮的酒窝让Jensen只能一无是处地红着脸微笑。

Jensen不想离开这个海边别墅，Gen提议再玩一晚，Chad和Misha对此充满热情，但Jared指出他们明天还有课，如果Chad想要把成绩保持在C的话，他就得竭尽全力寻求帮助。他们两个依然打趣逗乐，但这次Jensen坐在Jared身旁的副驾驶座上，Chad则在坐后座生闷气。

“多甜蜜的家啊。”Jared浮夸地推开门同时感叹道。他们的卧室跟他们离开时一样，几件衣服躺在地上。Jared立刻破坏了这幅画面，把行李箱里的东西往地上随意一扔。

“你把你的衣服弄到我这边了。”Jensen埋怨道。  
“噢，甜心，约会就该是这样子的。”Jared诱哄，“分享彼此的空间，让对方难受。”  
“那我不想和你约会了。”Jensen气鼓鼓地说。  
Jared将Jensen拉近一个熊抱里，黏糊地亲了一口他的脸颊。“噢亲爱的，别再说那样的话了。”

Jensen咯咯笑着，任由Jared胡乱亲吻他的脸。“你真是个傻蛋，简直不相信我以前讨厌过你。”  
“好吧，我那会儿是有点混蛋啦，”Jared承认，“我试图做对的事情，但你却让我变傻了。”  
Jensen扬起眉毛，“休想把你的愚蠢怪到我头上。”

Jared拉着Jensen和他一起躺倒床上，依偎着他仿佛他是一只泰迪熊。“我觉得你是我见过最火辣的家伙，我一直试着和你调情或者说点什么机灵的话，但总是以伤害你告终。我不停跟我的朋友们说起你，我想Chad有点嫉妒。”

“你们两个有没有…”  
Jared抬起头，“我们有没有…？”  
“嗯，你知道，”Jensen说，“呃，你懂的。”  
Jared瞪大双眼，“恶，上帝啊当然没有，Chad是直的。他只是习惯了他是我最好的朋友，然后突然出现了一个让我无法不去想的家伙。”

Jensen脸红了，“你无法停止想我？”

“当然，我还为你漂亮的翡翠似的眼睛和可爱的雀斑作了好多诗，有时候我甚至会赞叹你的老二。”  
“你那时候还没见过它。”Jensen指出。

这次换Jared脸红了。“有一次你在房间里换衣服，你认为我睡着了，但其实我醒着，然后我看见了你的老二，我当时立刻闭上了眼睛，但是为时已晚。”

“我的上帝，你这个变态！”Jensen推他的肩膀，“你，你，你偷窥我！”  
Jared大笑，“你刚才是用了偷窥这个词？”  
“那就是你干的事！”  
“如果能让你感觉好一点，我认为你的老二非常漂亮。”Jared说，“很精致。”  
Jensen翻转身背对Jared，“你这个大变态。”  
Jared从后面把他搂进怀里，愉快呼出一口气，“我是你专属的变态。”  
*

Jared是一个热衷于肌肤接触的人，总是爱把身体的某个部分贴着Jensen。有时候他会试图逃开，Jared就把Jensen拉到他的大腿上，依偎着他。Jensen不是那种喜欢在大庭广众下秀恩爱的人，但是女孩们总是会安抚他然后给他们拍照。

Jensen偷偷地爱着这种状态，但是他不会告诉Jared。

或许有一天他可以和他的家人坦诚自己的性取向，甚至把他的男朋友介绍给他们。但是现在，Jared有力的臂膀把他圈在怀里，滔滔不绝地说着他脑子里那些天马行空胡话，Jensen很开心，没有事能烦扰他。

 

END


End file.
